


Open up your starry eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jim Valenti chose to adopt the scared curly haired little boy from the group home he knew exactly what he was doing and he knew he'd do whatever it took to keep this boy and the rest of his family safe.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Valenti pulled into his driveway and looked at the boy in the back seat. He still looked so scared and Jim didn't blame him. He was well aware of what this boy was and what that meant. There had been two others found with Michael but the Evans family had already adopted them. Jim had already talked to his wife about what he was planning to do and she agreed with no problems. Once they got in the house his wife and son were already in the kitchen. Jim looked at Michael with a gentle smile and motioned for him to sit. 

"Michael, this is my wife, Michelle. And my son, Kyle."

Michael waved shyly at the new faces and Kyle grinned at him. He jumped up grabbing Michael's arm to pull on him. 

"I can't believe I finally got a brother! Come on, I'll show you our room."

Once the boys were out of he room Michelle placed a hand on Jim's shoulder and he turned to her. 

"Are we going to tell them?"

Jim sighed and nodded slowly. "We would have to tell Michael either way, and it will make everything a little easier if Kyle knew too. Just.. let's wait until they're a little older. For now I think they deserve to just be carefree kids."

Michelle smiled and nodded in agreement. Jim knew this wasn't going to be easy but he wasn't about to let an innocent child go through any off the horrors he'd witnessed others suffer through already. 

************

At age ten Michael realized he started feeling weird, different, though he really couldn't explain exactly what the feeling was or why it was there. Then he sat with his family for breakfast and the milk gallon began floating towards him. His family starred at him with wide eyes and the milk fell to the floor. Michael's hands started shaking and he felt like he couldn't breath. Then Jim was picking him up and told Michelle and Kyle to follow them into the living room. Once they were seated on the couch and Michael calmed down Jim stood so he could look at both of his sons. 

"So, I know that what just happened might seem a little strange."

"A little strange? Our milk just flew because I was thinking about wanting some. Is something wrong with me?"

Jim placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and shook his head. "No, mijo. Nothing is wrong with you. You just aren't from here."

Michael frowned at that and Jim shared a look with Michelle who nodded and they explained about the crash in 1947. Jim explained the about the cave he found that had pods in it which must be where Michael, Max, and Isobel came from. 

"So, I'm an alien. With mind powers."

Jim nodded. "It would seem so. And it is very important that no one else knows. We keep this to ourselves and Michael, we will have to work on control so you don't float things in front of anyone else."

Michael nodded though he wasn't sure why it had to be a secret he would do what his dad asked him to. 

"I feel weird. I don't want to be different."

Kyle who had stayed quiet this whole time bumped his shoulder against Michael's. "You're like a superhero."

Michael grinned at Kyle and hugged him.

*************

Alex had come over for a sleepover with Kyle and was sat between Kyle and Michael on the couch while they watched movies. Michael liked Alex a lot he was nice and Michael considered him his friend as much as he was Kyle's. Michelle entered the living room with a plate of cookies that she placed on the table and received three wide grins as reward for it. 

"Thanks, mom!" Michael and Kyle said in unison and Alex nodded in thanks his mouth already too full to talk. Michelle patted the top of each their heads before leaving them to their movie again. After a couple hours she checked on them again to see they had all fallen asleep together on the couch and she smiled softly at them before turning off the television and covering them with a blanket.

*************

"Don't be such a dick."

"Michael!"

"Sorry, mom!"

Michael sighed. He had been practically begging Kyle to go camping with him tomorrow. It was going to be Michael's thirteenth birthday and their parents said he could do whatever he wanted for his party and he wanted to go camping. He also wanted his friends and brother with him for it though Kyle was being particularly difficult about it. 

"I'm not staying the night out freezing and getting sand all over me."

"Fine, forget it at least the people that actually care about me will be there."

Michael glared at Kyle then went outside. Kyle watched after him before turning to his mom. 

"What's his problem anyway? It's a stupid camping trip."

Michelle frowned at Kyle. "It's his birthday. It would mean a lot to have his friends and family there. Your father and I have to work late tomorrow so we can't be there."

Kyle sighed but nodded and went outside to see Michael on his skateboard. 

"If it means that much I'll go. If you even still want me there since you seem to think I'm a dick."

Michael grinned at Kyle. "You are a dick. But you're also my brother."

Kyle smiled back. "Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"If I had known you were just going to mope the whole time, I would of let you stay home."

Kyle huffed a short laugh as Michael sat next to him. He had been hoping Liz would be with them tonight but she had to help her dad watch the diner after Rosa bailed on her shift, again.

"Alex couldn't make it either. You don't see me crying about it"

"That's different. Alex is our friend, I like Liz more than that."

Michael hummed in response because he wasn't sure if he should mention it wasn't actually that different for him. Lately he had been feeling.. different towards Alex. He wasn't sure what it meant exactly but looking at Alex was different from when Michael looked at anyone else.

"Well I left Max and Isobel in the tent so I could check on you. If you're done being sad come back with me."

"Sure, so I can be the only one that doesn't have something special I can do."

Michael slung an arm around Kyle's shoulders.

"You're special enough. Besides Max might not be able to do anything either. He still hasn't figured it out."

Kyle nodded and started to walk back towards the tent with Michael when they heard a scream and ran to the other side of the tent to see a man holding a knife against Isobel.

Before anyone else had time to think of what to do Max rushed at the man and tackled him Isobel ran to Michael and Kyle and then Max was shouting and his hands were glowing. Then the man stopped moving.

"Is he..?"

Max looked on the verge of panic and Isobel wasn't much better. Kyle was starring wide eyed at the body. Michael grabbed Kyle and shook him lightly.

"You need to go to town and get dad right now. I'll stay here." Kyle blinked a couple times and gave a shaky nod before running off.

Max seemed to have calmed down at least enough to realize Kyle had left and looked at Michael in confusion.

"I sent Kyle to get our dad. He'll help us."

Max's eyes filled with panic and he looked at Isobel who was starring off in the distance not responding yet. "Are you crazy? Your dad is the sheriff. I just killed someone!"

"It wasn't your fault. My dad is going to help. I know he will."

Max nodded though he didn't look very assured. 

It wasn't much longer Michael saw his dad driving up and he ran over to the car. Jim and Kyle got out of the car and Jim pulled Michael into a tight hug. 

"Are you okay?"

Michael drew back and nodded. "I'm okay. But..." Michael looked over his shoulder to where he left Max and Isobel. 

"Stay here with Kyle. Your mother will be here soon." 

Jim walked to where Max and Isobel were. He looked at the body then looked at Max. 

"Kyle said you used powers on him?"

Max nodded. 

"You and Isobel can stay at our house tonight. Go ahead and wait over with Kyle and Michael."

Isobel looked completely out of it but managed to stand and walk a little on her own. Max turned back to Jim. 

"I killed him."

Jim shook his head. "Kyle told me what happened. You defended yourself and protected your sister. Now go on. I'll take care of this."

Max nodded and walked away with Isobel.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael never asked what his dad did about the body. He didn't want to know. Max and Isobel were both different after that night, to most people it was nearly unnoticeable but Michael could tell. It took two years after that for Max to start to really be himself again. Michael wasn't sure if Isobel ever would be.

There was a knock at the door and Michael ran to it before anyone else could. He opened the door to see Alex and he pulled him inside and hugged him.

"Finally. I was starting to think you weren't coming today."

Alex laughed. "I would of called if I couldn't make it. Where's Kyle?" Michael pulled Alex by the arm and let him to the back yard where his parents were grilling and Kyle was laying on the ground tossing a football up in the air and catching it.

Jim and Michelle greeted Alex with wide smiles and Kyle nodded at him but made no move to get up. Michael rolled his eyes at Kyle, ever since he started getting into sports and making more friends he'd been a bit harder to handle at times but they usually both got over it. Michael continued to pull on Alex and yelled that they we're going for a short walk.

Michael led them into the woods a short ways.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"You realize this is how horror films start, right?"

Michael snorted at that but kept pulling on Alex to have him follow. "I'm just saying. Two friends go exploring in the woods and are never heard from again."

"We're here."

Alex looked around seeing nothing but trees until he noticed that one particularly large tree had a treehouse built into it. Alex smiled at it. "Did you build this yourself?"

Michael nodded and smiled proudly at it. "Yeah, dad and Kyle both offered to help but it was something I wanted to do on my own. You want to check it out?"

Alex was already moving towards the stairs to start climbing up and Michael laughed as he followed.

They laid down next to each other on the floor of the treehouse and Alex noticed a window at the top.

"I like to look at the stars. There's enough space between the rest of the tree branches to see through to the sky so, yeah, treehouse window."

Alex reached for Michael's hand and gives a quick squeeze. "This is really great, Michael."

"Thank you."

Michael turned so that he could look at Alex better and saw Alex had done the same. They were so close it wouldn't take much for either of them to close the distance. And Michael wanted to. He leaned towards Alex more slowly, and Alex let him. Their lips touched just barely when they heard Kyle calling for them.

"Hey! The food is ready."

"Alright, be there in a minute."

Michael and Alex both looked at each other not saying anything then Alex smiled softly at Michael and Michael gave a wide grin in return. They went back to the house to get food.

***************

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Jim and Michelle shared a concerned look before looking back at Michael.

"What do you mean? Do you feel like something's wrong?"

Michael looked at the table not wanting to meet his parent's eyes yet. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He liked Alex, a lot. But Alex was a boy and so was Michael. Michael knew sometimes same genders could want to be together but Michael also liked girls, at least he thought he did, though lately Alex was the main person on his mind.

"No? I don't think so at least... I think I really like someone, but, maybe it's not someone most people would expect me to like, in that way."

Michael glanced at his parents to see them both looking pretty amused and they shared a knowing look. Michelle stood to leave.

"I better get your brother up. You know how he likes to sleep in a little late these days."

Once Michelle was out of the room Jim looked at Michael again. "Is this about Alex?"

Michael's eyes widened in surprise and Jim laughed.

"A parent just knows these things. Alex is a good kid, you could do worse."

" You're not mad? That we're both..?" Michael didn't have to finish the question before Jim was shaking his head.

"The heart wants what it wants. Your mother and I have suspected your feelings for him for a while, we don't have a problem with it."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sadly, there are people who will have a problem with it. But Alex will always be welcome here. So, just be careful and know where you're safe.

Michael nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure what he and Alex were doing yet, since the first time they tried to kiss they had kind of kissed a little and they'd hold hands some but Michael wasn't sure how comfortable either of them were yet. Maybe Alex would be more comfortable at Michael's house.

*********

"Do you want to stay over at my house tonight?"

Alex looked up at Michael from where he was having lunch and smiled. "Sure, I should be able to."

"Great, cool, so.. I'll see you later."

Michael saw Kyle looking at him from where he was sitting next to Liz but Michael was already walking back to where Max and Isobel were. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Michael was practically shaking with nerves and he wasn't sure why. Alex had stayed over a ton of times before. Michael probably just needed to get home and relax while he waited for Alex. Then he'd calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out going home to wait for Alex would have to wait. Michael had almost completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet Max at the Crashdown after school. It usually took Alex some time to get to his house anyway since he had to go to his own home first, so Michael figured he still had some time.

He always had fun spending time with Max and they had grown close enough that he was like another brother to Michael. He might actually be in fact, Michael, Max, and Isobel could all be related, they really had no clue though. Either way Max was easy for Michael to get along with. Though lately Max ended up being more distracted anytime Liz was around.

"Dude, just talk to her."

"We talk all the time."

"Sure, but do you say anything important?"

Max frowned in thought and shook his head slightly. "I'm not even sure what that's supposed to mean. I like Liz. Liz likes Kyle. So I can still spend time with Liz as friends."

"Liz could like you too. You're just gonna watch from afar until Kyle asks her out first and you miss your chance?"

"What is your deal, Mike? Liz and Kyle could be happy together, and you're encouraging me to mess that up?"

Michael made a face though it did nothing but make Max smile wider at him.

"First of all, you know I hate that, my name is Michael and nothing else. And all I'm saying is life is short and we're too young to not enjoy ourselves some. Kyle can handle himself. He's my brother, you're my best friend, I love you both, may the best man win."

Max laughed a little too loudly at that and a couple of other people turned to look at them.

"Look, if Liz and Kyle are happy together then I'm happy for them. I'm just saying there's no point wondering about everything. I'm not saying mess anything up really, I'm just saying, maybe just see what happens, you never know."

"Okay, yeah, I think I get what you're saying."

"Good, because Liz is coming this way, and I have to get home now. Carpe diem, Max."

***************

Michael was a nervous wreck when he got home. He started pacing and sat down only to be too jittery and not be able to sit still. Normally he'd be getting some kind of pep talk from his mom or dad to help calm him down but Michael was the only one home for now. Until there was a knock on the door and Michael answered it to see Alex looking as nervous as Michael felt. Which helped Michael calm just a little, at least he wasn't the only one feeling like this.

"Hey, so, I've got a movie set up to play and no one else is here yet but there's plenty of snacks in the kitchen."

Michael winced at how awkward he probably sounded, Alex had stayed over often enough he knew where everything was already and Michael was making it sound like he hadn't been there. Alex just gave a bright smile and made himself comfortable on the couch. 

Michael sat next to Alex leaving enough room so that Alex wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Alex rolled his eyes and moved closer to Michael taking his hand. 

"Relax."

Michael nodded and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Alex leaned in and placed his lips on Michael's. It was gentle and all the tension and nerves left Michael as he returned the kiss. Michael lost himself in the feeling and didn't notice someone else came in and then Kyle was pulling Alex away from Michael. 

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing?"

Kyle ignored him. He was looking at Alex with nothing but rage. "Keep your hands off my brother." 

Alex's face changed from surprise to match the same anger he was getting from Kyle. "I'm sorry, what did it just say?"

"You fucking heard me, Manes!"

Kyle was in Alex's face yelling and then Michael grabbed Kyle and started dragging him away. 

"Yeah, that's enough. You and me outside, right now." Michael looked at Alex. "Wait here, please. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back."

Alex nodded and settled back on the couch as Michael went to the backyard with Kyle. As soon as the backdoor was closed it was Michael's turn to look furious as he turned to Kyle. 

"What the hell was that?"

"He was kissing you!"

"Yes, I was there, I was kissing him back. I've walked in on you kissing someone plenty of times. Didn't know I was supposed to be a complete asshole about it."

"That's different."

Michael felt his anger growing even more and tried to get a handle on it. "Different how? Different because we're both guys?"

Kyle shook his head. "It's because he's Alex! I don't care who you wanna be with. But, Alex shouldn't be taking advantage of your friendship like that."

Oh. He could not be serious right now. Michael's laugh was sharp and dry sounding. 

"I like Alex. I have for a long time. I kissed him first, man, before this time. If taking advantage of our friendship was your worry, then I guess you should be worried for Alex."

"You like Alex? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

Michael shrugged letting his anger die down some. "You've been such a typical jock lately, I didn't know how you'd react. I guess I was worried it'd be kind of how you just acted."

Kyle's face fell and he looked completely devastated. "Michael... I would never. I love you, we're family. I don't care who you want. I swear." 

Michael looked at Kyle and slowly held his arms out as an invitation for a hug and Kyle took it hugging Michael tight. 

"I guess I owe Alex an apology."

Michael laughed and nodded against Kyle's shoulder. "Definitely."

Michael closed his eyes and thought maybe if he talked to Kyle more things like this wouldn't happen. And something had been bugging him lately. 

"I'm always going to be different, aren't I? Always going to be weird."

Kyle pulled back to look at Michael. "Normal is overrated, trust me. It's good to be unique."

"I guess, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't an alien." 

Before Kyle could say anything there was a soft gasp and they both turned to see Alex standing nearby now. 

"You're a what?"

Michael's eyes widened. "Um...surprise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're getting into major canon divergence. Technically already was but even more so. Maybe still have references and certain things but more or less changing most things up. I went back and forth on how to continue writing Kyle but I really didn't want him to be a jerk about things so yeah. 
> 
> I try to go back and triple check things but it is very likely that there will still be mistakes. Thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter than I intended for this chapter had a few things come up but I already have the next chapter going and it'll be longer.

Alex, Kyle, and Michael went back to the living room and Alex sat on the couch while Kyle and Michael explained things to him.

"So.. aliens are real, and I've kissed one. Cool."

Michael smiled at Alex and Kyle rolled his eyes. "Could we be serious about this please."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'm being very serious." Alex looked at Michael. "Can I see you levitate something?"

Michael looked at Kyle who frowned but shrugged slightly. "Your powers, your choice."

Michael looked around the room quickly before his forehead creased in concentration. The bowl of fruit that was setting on the table in the room started floating and all the fruit started slowly circling around then went back into the bowl and back on the table. Alex had a huge smile on his face and he looked ecstatic.

"That was so great!"

Michael grinned back. "That was nothing."

Suddenly the couch Alex was sitting on started floating slightly and Alex let out a giddy laugh. Michael grinned proudly after setting the couch back down. Kyle rolled his eyes again. 

"This is serious guys. No one is supposed to know about Michael. Mom and dad are going to be pissed."

Michael huffed a sigh and shook his head. "It's Alex. We've known him our whole lives. They'll know we can trust him. You should know it too."

"I do know it! I just don't want you to get hurt, Michael."

"Hurt how? This. Is. Alex. There's nothing I wouldn't tell him. He is safety."

Kyle didn't know how to reply to that and thankfully he didn't have to because as Alex had moved closed to Michael so they could wrap their arms around each other they heard someone clear their throat and turned see Jim standing there with a sad look in his eyes. 

"Alex, I trust you. But there's something more you should know. Michael, Kyle, the Evans said it would be okay for you both to stay with them tonight. Go pack your bags." 

Michael held Alex tighter shaking his head. "What? No. No, Alex is staying here tonight. You already said he could. What's going on?"

"Alex can stay tonight, there are things we need to discuss. You'll see him tomorrow, everything's fine but you need to go."

Michael opened his mouth but Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder shaking his head then going to start packing. 

Alex pulled him in for a quick kiss. "It's fine. I'll talk with your dad. You go."

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly at his dad before nodding. He didn't understand what was going on but he trusted his family not to cause any problems for Alex so he gave Alex a final hug before going to pack. Alex turned to Jim. 

" First, you should know this isn't about your feelings for my son. You and Michael have all of my support." 

Alex relaxed and nodded slowly then the sad look returned to Jim's face. "How much do you know about what your father does?"

Alex made a confused look. " He's in the air force."

Jim nodded slowly. " There's something you should see. I think we could help each other."

Alex nodded without hesitating then followed Jim into another room somehow just knowing this would be something to help keep Michael safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes I haven't had time to double check this but I'll fix things I need to when I can thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I know how to write long chapters haha. I just write things as they come to me. Anyway forgive any possible mistakes and enjoy! :)

Michael paced back and forth through the living room of Max and Isobel's home. He was going on what felt like the hundredth time when Kyle stood in front of him.

"You have got to chill. Dad wouldn't do anything to hurt Alex or get him in trouble. He's probably just giving him a really long talk to make sure he keeps this all a secret."

"Well, let's hope he listens if that's the case." Michael glared at Max but Max continued. "I can't believe you guys let this slip. You realize how careless you were? What if Alex tells everyone?"

Michael shook his head in disbelief and opened his mouth to respond but Isobel beat him to it. "It doesn't really sound like it was anything to worry about. We all know Alex, and they know Alex better than we do. So if you both say that Alex will keep our secret safe, then I'll trust you are right."

Max made a face like he really didn't like the sound of that but he relaxed slightly when he looked back at Michael and nodded. Michael hugged them both.

"Thank you. We can trust Alex, I promise." Kyle nodded in agreement. Michael finally sat on the couch and sighed. "I just wish I knew what dad was saying to him now."

Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder to help comfort him. "He's fine. We'll see him tomorrow and I'm sure he'll tell you everything's fine."

Michael nodded hoping Kyle was right.

*****************

"What... what is all of this?"

Jim took in the horrified look on Alex's face and sighed. He wished what he was about to say wasn't going to make matters worse but he knew better. He pointed towards the computer screens they were watching that was showing several people trapped in their glass prisons.

"This, is what your father thinks his real job is. Capturing and imprisoning aliens. It's why I adopted Michael before he could find out about him. I've been working with him but I'm actually trying to find a way to go against him, I want to help these people."

"Why don't you just.. I don't know.. report him or something?"

Jim shook his head. "If it were that simple I would have done something more years ago. Your father is a part of this whole thing but it goes beyond him. I'm still trying to find out how far."

Alex still hasn't looked away from the screens. "Why are you showing me this? You said I might be able to help, but, what could I do?"

Jim took a deep breath. It was just an idea he had though he didn't really like putting a kid in possible danger he had hope that Jesse wouldn't do too much against one of his own. Jesse Manes was in no way a good man or even a good father. But maybe he wouldn't go too far when it came to his own kid.

"Your father.. he wants this to be a family thing. A Manes legacy. Which means, eventually, he'll probably try to bring you into it. I need you to do it. If you can go along with his plan and learn things that even I don't know.. maybe we can take him down together."

Alex looked stricken. The fact that not only was his father torturing and killing innocent people, but that Alex was going to have to go along with it. It made him feel sick. Jim placed a hand on his shoulder and Alex collapsed against him. Jim let him calm down before continuing. 

"I'm sorry son. I wish I had something better to tell you, but your father won't get away with this. Not forever."

Alex let out a shaking breath and when he looked back at Jim there was pure determination in his eyes. "I'll do it. We're going to stop this. What do I do until it's time though?"

"Keep your eyes open for anything strange at home, listen in to your dad's conversations as often as possible. And most importantly. Don't forget you're still a kid. Have fun still, spend time with your friends. It's going to be okay."

Jim smiled and Alex returned it with a small smile of his own. They made their way out when Jim stopped again.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you to keep this all from Michael. Just maybe wait a bit, nothing is going to have to happen for a while, so I want you to just be kids for now, try not to worry just yet."

Alex wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell Michael until he could tell him the truth but he nodded at Jim and they left back to the house. He wasn't looking forward to anything his father might want him to do in the future, but at least he could find a way to stop his madness through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew took longer than intended but I'm back to this! Next chapter I think Michael and Alex deserve to have a fun date night out! Also we'll get more time with other characters. There's gonna be another time jump soon in the next chapter or chapter after possibly and everyone will be ready for prom. Meaning we'll get more with the other characters then as well! Will Liz go to prom with Kyle or Max? How will Michael handle everything when he finds out what his dad and Alex are up to? We'll find out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was acting weird ever since he talked to Jim. He wasn't meaning to, he was supposed to act like everything was fine, but he was pulling away from everyone, and Michael kept looking at him like he knew something was wrong. It didn't help matters that they had a science class and a music class together. And Michael kept staring at him. Alex tried to ignore it, tried to act like nothing was different. But he felt a weight on his shoulders he couldn't shake and it was greatly affecting him. Michael tapped Alex's shoulder while Alex was looking through his locker. Alex turned to face him.

"You said everything was fine after talking with my dad, but you've been really weird."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Michael held a hand up cutting off Alex.

"Don't apologize. It's okay, we can talk when you're ready. I was just thinking... would you want to go to a movie or something? Like as my date? I know we haven't really labeled anything between us, I was just kind of hoping that you might want-"

Then it was Alex's turn to cut a sentence off as he gently placed his lips against Michael's.

"I'd love to go on a date with you. Though I've kind of avoided everyone for a couple weeks now. Maybe we can make like, a group date? Or maybe we can go out, just the two of us, then meet up with the others?"

Michael nodded. "Sure, whatever you want to do."

Alex grinned and gave a quick hug. "Great, I'll talk to Liz and Maria, I'll let you know what the plan is later." Alex placed a kiss on Michael's cheek them made his way to his next class. He really appreciated how understanding Michael was being without knowing anything. He was going to tell Michael everything.. eventually, but he made Jim a promise. He was going to try to just have fun and help Michael do the same.

***********

Liz sighed as she looked in the mirror at her outfit. There was no real reason she should feel this nervous, she was just going out with her friends. Her friends including Alex, Maria, Michael, Max and Kyle. It was Max and Kyle that worried her, she liked them both and they both liked her. She took a deep breath trying to shake away the nerves. It would be fine. Just a fun night with friends. That's all.

She sat a booth at the restaurant they were all supposed to meet waiting for everyone. She knew Alex and Michael wouldn't be there until later, they had a date first. She was hoping Maria would be there first but no such luck, Kyle showed up and sat next to Liz.

"Hey, so, I guess the others are running late."

Kyle nodded. "Honestly, I'm surprised I made it on time. Michael wanted my opinion on what he was wearing. He changed his jeans three times and changed his shirt seven times."

There was a soft, fond smile on Kyle's face and it made Liz's heart race a little. It was something special, the bond Kyle shared with his brother. It helped Liz see how sweet he really was. It helped her appreciate Kyle's friendship, knowing that he was the type to stand by those he cared for.

"Sounds like he was nervous."

Kyle chuckled softly and nodded. "Seems strange to me. We've both known Alex most of our lives, if Alex wasn't interested he'd say so."

Liz nodded but felt a sudden nervousness. "Maybe that's what scares Michael. The familiarity, not wanting to ruin what they have if a relationship doesn't work out."

Kyle shook his head instantly. "What they have could never be ruined. It's special, anyone could see that."

Kyle looked into Liz's eyes as he spoke and she wondered how much he was really talking about Michael and Alex when someone cleared their throat and Liz looked to see Maria and Max were both there now. Liz gave a wide smile.

"Hey! Finally, now we can eat I'm starving."

There was silence as they all looked over the menus to choose what they wanted. Maria seemed her cheery self but Max and Kyle both seemed slightly tense and Liz couldn't help feeling it was her fault.

*************

Alex and Michael are laying next to each other staring up at the sky and Alex turned his head to look at Michael.

"So, I guess your obsession with space makes more sense now."

Michael slapped Alex's shoulder playfully. "I'm not obsessed. I just feel.. I don't know, drawn to it somehow. It feels so important, and knowing that somewhere up there is my home planet... it's something I think about a lot."

"Do you think you'd ever try to find it? If you had the chance?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at Alex. "My planet?"

Alex gave a short nod and Michael chuckled softly while shaking his head. "And leave you and Kyle on an earth that no longer had me? No way. How would you ever cope?"

Michael was still laughing softly when Alex rolled on top of him and looked at him seriously. "I wouldn't. My life's nothing without you, because you, Michael, are my life. And I'll do everything I can to keep you happy and safe."

Michael returned the serious look. "Well, that goes both ways. I don't know what you want to call what we have but.. I want you. Forever and always."

Alex kissed Michael deeply and when they finally parted Alex sighed, it was a strange sigh caught between happiness from the moment and sadness from what he knew he had to do. He moved off of Michael and tugged on him to get him to sit up. Alex took a deep breath and looked in Michael's eyes. He promised Jim he'd wait to tell Michael the truth but he just couldn't wait anymore.

"We really need to talk."

*******

Liz sighed putting her head in her hands. Somehow a normal, friendly conversation had turned into an eating competition between Kyle and Max and Liz worried this was something that might always happen between them now. The more Liz spent time with either of them the more Liz liked them both. It was becoming a problem at this point. Maybe if Liz could choose one of them the tension between the two guys would end. But she had no clue who to pick yet.

Maria broke Liz from her thoughts and motioned for Liz to follow her to the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom Maria crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Liz.

"So, are you aware you have two crazy boys eating all the food in the restaurant in your name?"

Liz frowned and nodded. "I know! I just wanted to spend time with everyone. If I had known they were going to behave this way I would of stayed home."

"Look, take it as the compliment it is. Not many people have such committed competitors for their affection."

Liz nodded already trying to form a pro and cons list in her head to help her decision.


End file.
